In a business enterprise, systems and processes may be developed to handle problems that arise, such as service outages, delays in manufacturing processes, and other issues that require resolution in a timely manner. For example in telecommunications systems, often resolution of such problems involves numerous departments or individuals working together, each contributing a portion of the solution. The involvement of numerous departments or individuals creates the further issue that problem resolution processes and documentation may be handled differently throughout an organization, depending on individual preferences or styles. Additionally, proper tracking of problem solutions in a data management system is a problem for many business enterprises.
In a business enterprise, an incident manager may be assigned to manage a problem and all of the various individuals and problem solving tools involved in resolving the problem and documenting the resolution. An incident manager may be responsible for paging necessary parties, organizing documentation needed for resolving the problem, passing information to executives, setting/meeting deadlines, and other activities involved in facilitating the group responsible for resolving a problem.
A bridge is one tool that may be used in incident management. A bridge is a conference call (or series of calls) that involves some or all of the parties necessary to resolution of the subject problem. A bridge may be used by an incident manager to organize and facilitate on-going activities aimed at resolving the problem and documenting the steps taken to resolve the problem. The incident manager may use various tools to facilitate resolution of problems.